Company
by Lolo25
Summary: A request story. Sorry. I gotten really creative at night. I hope you like it-Ravens Of Blood Courage and Shirley starts to explore each others company a little bit more. Lemon. Young or not, you should know this is M. SO no warning there. Yep... sucky SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**_HOLY CRAP! WHERE THE HAVE LOLO BEEN!?_**

 ** _Well I have been living and trying to find work._**

 ** _BUT HEY!_**

 ** _A request man. Guess this might put me back in the mood to actually write for this site again. :D I miss this place anyway. SO YEAH!_**

 ** _Courage and Shirley. Don't like it? Don't read it. Stop. GO back. And never return. :3_**

* * *

Courage a hound with pink fur and black spot yawned awake shaking out his fur. He saw that his owners were out on a market run he suppose, like most good animals he decided to watch the house. Rolling out of bed he trotted out the door down the stairs to bowl of already made pancakes. Smiling Courage mentally bless the older woman who took care of him.

Eating contently Courage mind idly went to a certain mystic reader. 'Shirley.' Of course that cute little, two colored eyed, light green furred Chihuahua would be on his mind. She helped his family out more than once. Even that blasted old man. Eustace. How he disliked Eustace at times of troubles.

Eating his mind kept going back to the female hound who plagued his thoughts. At time they were sweet, cute even. Other times it was blush reddening to just down right steamy. He hated these thoughts. These conflicting sensually thoughts. That made his stomach drop, his lower abdomen burn and clench. Sometimes awakening a friend he never hope to see. Shivering the pink hound swallowed his pancakes whole going to the living room.

'Maybe… Maybe a few minutes of rest will clear my mind of her.' Settling by his master's rocking chair and big red chair he closed his eyes.

A dream form and the illusion came to a state of place. Courage waved away smoke and steam that surrounded. He heard a very sultry, steamy and thick Russian like accent coming from a distant. His name was being called by that voice. That taunting sensual voice. His body quivered at it. Eyes hooded he walked over swaying to her voice. Black paws caress down his body and up to his muzzle. A light brown nose meeting his dark brown nose her tongue lapped at him living a trail of saliva. Groaning at her paws, her tongue; he caught her outfit. Robe off, a bra in place over her breasts and no panties. Groaning loudly he laid her down. "Courage. I need you."

Eye opening faintly he felt a hard in between his legs, ears heating up and body shaking, "Shirley." He moaned quietly humping the floor slightly. "Shirley." Stumbling to get up. He felt the need to mate. TO have her. TO have what he knew was his. Gather up his confidence and courage, the pink dog walked out in search of what he proclaimed is his.

Shirley looked away from her crystal ball as the young pink hound started moaning her name humping the ground. She moaned quietly as a paw worked on her wet fur and another paw worked her taunt tits. Two colored eyes stared at the ceiling. This wasn't the first time she spied of Courage. Not knowing that he was headed for with a plan of action. All she knew she was in heat and needed. Wanted him. "Courage." She groaned loudly sticking in a digit. Gasping Shirley shivered feeling herself get closer to her climax. "Oh god… yes Courage." Hips rocking as her paw worked faster at her fur patch the little green dog howled in pleasured. "COURAGE!" Accent heavy she slacked. It was her fifth time climaxing of the day to the hound who fought off monsters some never could have.

A knock vibrated through her twitching ears. "Shirley… it's me Courage."

Eyes widen as she scrambled to dress. "B-Be there in a second Courage."

Courage smelt her arousal it grew with each passing second. Like in his dream he eyes hood feeling an urge to hump anything nearby. Hearing her say come in, he walked in calmly holding his breath. Fearing he would lose control he saw her panting. Chest heaving and a visibly still wet paw at her side. "I want you to read my future."

"Oh?" She pulled over her hood to hide the blush that was forming. "Sit then. It is free."

The two dogs sat across from each other. They stared at each other. Shirley began slowly. "I see… two people… animals actually. They are intermingled in a fight… no it is something passionate… heat… lust, love, mating." Looking from underneath her hood she saw Courage eyes darken. It read everything she said. Twitching she watch him as he saunter over. "A romance." Hood down. "Something dangerous." Bodies close. "Something we need." Muzzles met as saliva exchanged. Back on her pillows, the little green dog moaned in content. Hips rocking against one another. Paws interlocking as hind paws ripping hidden secrets each hid. Courage saw the look of her eyes, they wanted him as much as he wanted her. Kissing her again he pushed against her gently shivering. The heat seduced. Mocked him. Grinding gently the pink hound savored her enticing whines and whimper of pleasure. Her need for him. Paws unlocked grabbed his fur meeting his grinds.

"Shirley, don't make release yet. Please."

"Then make me your Courage. I need you."

Courage groaned feeling her fur moist around his twitch member. "Oh god Shirley. I love you." Grabbing her hips flipping her over on her paws and knees; he thrusted deep in her.

Crying out happily the little dog arched her back enjoying, savoring each slam. Pound. Grind. And grunts. All forming from the cowardly dog. The male musk and dominance he is demonstrating to her made get ever more turned on. "COURAGE!" She came. His nails sunk in biting the nape of her neck forcing to go over again. "OH YES!" Accent getting heavy she slur her words covering her face. Moaning, crying and panting his name repeatedly. The medium would have never foreseen this. Marking him in the process she felt his knot pushing her over again. Still and not moving. His semen started to pool out of her. Pants, sweaty fur mingled.

The pink sheep dog nuzzled his mate. "I love you too Shirley." Falling over with her, they panted contently. "I should get home Shirley."

She chuckled licking the sweat from his cheek. "No, stay and sleep with me."

Courage felt bad for not being back at the house he grew up in but Shirley at the moment was on his mind. Nuzzling her he smiled, "If you insist." Closing his eyes, he didn't mind spending time with her.

 _AND Chapter 1 of this request is done_

 _2 more to go._

 _I hope you like it **Ravens Of Blood**! :3_

 _Lolo out!~_


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2_**

 ** _I am up late doing this story don't worry_**

 ** _Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Courage woke up late at night feeling another warm body against his body. He sighed contently remembering what happened earlier that day. Passion. Need. Love. Courage had no idea he could ravage her in a scream of lust and need. He always thought of Shirley as a calm woman. A well refrained woman, but the day proved wrong. He happily accepted that wrong assumptions. Pulling her close to his chest the little sheep dog couldn't help but not stare out at the open night sky. The crescent moon shone over the open fields. Sitting up he felt Shirley twitched but settle in the spot of his lap. A smile pulled her lips in happy comforting form. Then the moment of his content and comfort in the same warmth sharing heat was broken by thoughts of Muriel. He saw her waiting for him to come home. So long that Eustace stayed out there with her reading his paper till he fallen asleep. Faint tears goes down her round and plump face. He felt guilt hit his heart. Sighing, he didn't want to leave but he didn't want Muriel worried any longer. Nudging his mate awake the pink dog saw two mystic eyes open to look at him.

"Hm... mmmm... Courage?" Sitting up slightly, the medium used the cover as a cloak of sorts. "What is wrong?"

Courage sighed kissing her gently. "I have to go back Shirley. Muriel maybe worried about me."

Shirley sighed, the woman and stupid one. She knew and didn't want to think about he would have to return home soon. "Alright... if you insist... You will come back?"

"I'll try." He let out a small whimper. "I will try." Hugging the little green dog, he return his clothes to his form. Heading to the door he looked at the naked Chihuahua sitting on the mountain of pillows. Giving her a soft smile he left for his little farm home in the middle of nowhere.

Shirley rubbed the spot of her neck looking where her mate stood giving her a soft warm look. "I love you Courage."

At the little farmhouse, Courage laying in bed after being hugged and kissed on by Muriel. He felt love from two women but two different type of loves follow them both. Laying down on the couch as punish of making Muriel sad given from Eustace. Staring at the roof above him, his little Chihuahua looked at him with beautiful eyes. Soft licks on his cheeks, paws grabbing his hair and whiskers mingling with one another. He felt his heart pound in his ribcage. He wanted her once more in his arms, where he was able to make sure was protected. Cowardly brave is what he remember she first called him. Not even Cowardly stupid. What more can one little sheep dog want? He has a mate and family. Then it hit him, puppies. He blushed red. Turned shier than usual. Butterflies zoomed in his gut, in him mind. He turn away from his thought bubble closing his eyes to rest.

Shirley watched another costumer leave after leaving her some cash. Taking it to her vault, she fiddle with the numbers till she her a clink within. Recounting the money she rested her payment inside. Closing it behind her she laid down on her pillows looking out the window. It been a few days since their encounter and their farewell. She could visit him... but it would be strange she is there to make a simple visit. No it had to be a house call. Scurrying to her crystal ball, she looked at it. "When will the stupid one make a house call?" Waiting, waiting and waiting she saw it. "Three weeks..." Brain went blank staring at the ball in question. She hardly care what it was about, Courage was her main concern. Being little courageous hound, she knew he would save the day from whatever Eustace would do to gain wealth. A grin pull her lips slight fixing her cloak. "I can always count on the stupid one do something really stupid.

The following three weeks went as follow. Eustace unleashed a shell-literally a shell of a beast in the Bagge home. Of course Courage saved the day, Eustace being half brutally mangled in the fiasco, Muriel safe from harm and Courage being thanked and hugged on. Shirley to was saved this time around. In fact Courage even made she was safe from harm first. The thought made her blush and get shy, something that rarely happened in the face of danger. She talked to the dead for heaven sake. Muriel smiled at her and her Courage talking so happily to each other.

"Oh miss medium would ya like to stay for dinner?"

Shirley ignored Eustace grunted complaints and agreed. The pink sheep dog grinned at her. Both dogs went inside the kitchen and waited for Muriel to finish cooking. Both sat fairly close to one another.

"Hey Shirley... be careful... she puts a lot of vinegar in just about everything she cooks."

"Oh? It must not... be... oh." Eye locked on a bottle of half empty vinegar then seeing a bit of a cocky hound chuckling at her. "I can predict or see everything." She laughed slightly.

Courage smiled at her, "Your laugh is cute..." Both blushed looking at their food ready. It was a cabbage stew with a little bit of pork and strong dose of vinegar. They both exchanged glances with one another sharing a smile. When Muriel left they nuzzled inhaling each others scent and licks on the snouts.

After forcing down the soup, both dogs laid down together in the cellar. Candle light lit up the little room Courage sometimes took up. Hearing snores coming from the room a little ways from there, both Shirley and Courage shared a kiss. An exchange of love and heart warming feelings. Their paws reached for each other clothes kissing every part of their bodies. Shirley felt heat pooling in her body, her breath got heavy and she started to get more frantic. Courage kissed her neck holding her close pressing his aching muscle against her. "Your in heat."

Shirley laugh quietly against his neck. "Maybe I am."

Courage grinned at her bucking harder into her warming womanhood. "I want you now." A groan flew from his mouth into her neck as she played with his ears. Toyed with his body making him dry hump her hard. Laying her down on the bed he dropped his pants and boxers kissing down her body. Shirley closed her eyes enjoying his touches, his caress and his tongue. Closing her eyes, she knew they would be at it for a while. Arching her back Shirley cried out in pleasure moaning happily at the insertion of his tongue. "Courage." Accent heavy as she indulged in the scent heavy want and need. "Make love to me."

Courage nodded lapping at her moist opening one last time crawling on top of her sliding int gently. 'I want her in more ways than one now.'

 ** _AND END OF THIS CHAPTER_**

 ** _I know I cut this off from a full on lemon_**

 ** _But I mean I can do that. Haha_**

 ** _Anyway, next chapter is the last one and I hope you like it_**

 ** _R &R thank and check out my profile to see what I am doing with my life_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Last Chapter of the request_**

 ** _Yeah, life just got me working hard_**

 ** _Anyway I hope you all enjoy this_**

* * *

Courage awoke in the early rise of the morning feeling heat next to him; turning his head over he saw the light mint colored female next to him. Smiling he nuzzled her neck happily licking all over her cheeks and snout. A whimper pursed through her mouth. Letting out a small chuckle the little sheep dog kissed her cheek. "Sore?"

Shirley looked at him smiling, "No, just my legs are stiff and it felt like a very courageous hound plowed me to this point." Seeing the blushing sheep dog smiling excitedly she felt her body heat up once more. "Mm, I kinda want to go for another round." The little medium crawled on top of her naked lover grinning. Going to his ear she barked feeling his body tense up and warm to her touches. Grinning, she read that he wanted her. "I will be in heat for a while Courage." Laying him the woman on top of him sat down happily on his crotch grinding once more. Enjoying the gratifying friction.

The sheep dog groaned happily grabbing her hips. Kissing her neck and breasts, his paws mingled with hers. Caressing. Touching and loving on her body, savoring each tantalizing touch. Flipping them he met her pace, kissing her again stopping their moans from echoing in the house. He heard the older couple move from their bedroom. Eustace complaining about being hungry. Muriel complying with his complaints. Picking her, Courage pressed against the wall smiling panting.

Muriel knocked on the attic room door hearing shuffling. "Courage? Miss Medium? Are you ya alright in there?" Waiting she heard the door clicked.

Courage and Shirley popped their heads out blushing and smiling at each other. Both nodding calmly getting dark blushes yet seeing a satisfying look in the kind old woman eyes.

"Alright then. I'ma going to get breakfast cooked." Humming going down the stairs ignoring the old man complaints.

Shirley groaned happily arching her back as courage pulled in the room closing the door. "Courage. More."

The smell of love and breakfast filled the air and the two intimate dogs panted naked in each other arms. There was Muriel's peaceful humming heard through the floor boards, Eustace voice shouting out he was hungry and Shirley happy moans and sighs. Courage tail battered the bed they were on holding her closer. Nothing happened yet to make him spring into terrified action. Hearing the chiming of plates and glasses Courage nudged his love from half unconsciousness. "Breakfast Shirley." Getting a approved nod from the female in his arms Courage dressed himself and then her helping her downstairs. For a small dog he is pretty strong.

Shirley left around the afternoon leaving Courage once more. Going back to her caravan to continue her needed work of helping people with being stupid or cursing them. Her thoughts were on the Courage the pain in her stomach. Through the week the pain went away, her heat died down and she felt something new to her system. Looking at her crystal ball she picked into her own future seeing something unique in it. Six puppies, two green, one mixed with black spots and three pink. A dark blush gathered around her cheeks. "I'm pregnant..." Her lips broke out in a grin and a excited one at that. Her body tingled with anticipation and the over all thrill course through her veins. Standing she looked at her body rubbing her belly. "Six puppies... and all Courage doing." The hard part was telling him that she is carrying six little hounds.

Through out the months, Shirley belly grew and the events of the pass few weeks between her and the sheep dog was a lot. Telling him ended up being easier and he greatly cater to her needs. Over that time as well, Muriel seen the affection and fixed up the basement for them to share and a ready room for the soon arrival of the pups. Eustace only saw cash but slowly let it go when the rolling pin met his bald head.

Feeling Courage nuzzling her happily, Shirley kissed his nose. "Your a sweetheart Courage." Courage chuckled blushing faintly hugging her gently.

"Same for yourself my medium." They shared tender kiss enjoying each warmth.

The day the puppies were birth Courage named three and Shirley named the other. Bravery, the mixed puppy, Courage Jr a little pink one with big bright eyes, Xena a little green with dark brown eyes, Fortune a pink one with ears like her mother, Lucky a little green one and the runt of the litter getting the most attention from their mother, and the last one Little, a pink one with green eyes and one red-orange ringed eye around it. Four boys and two little girls.

Courage nuzzled all of them hearing the puppies barking faintly squirming for Shirley to cuddle her and feed. "I love my family."

 ** _Yay!_**

 ** _I am really sorry for the long wait. I try to end it very sweet._**

 ** _I am really out if though, been working on other projects._**

 ** _Anyway this request was for Raven_**

 ** _I hope you liked it_**

 ** _:)_**


End file.
